User blog:Tesla Man/Freestyle Rap Battle: Tesla Man vs Dragonsblood23
Freestyle battle on chat between me and Dragonsblood EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TESLA MAN! VERSUS! DRAGONSBLOOOOOD! BEGIN! Dragon: Tesla prepare to meet this Edison To me you sound like George Jetson Whats up with bane is he your vader I'll take admin as I say see you later I kick you from the screen like ERB Quit watching wicked and Lion King Got Banjo-Kazooie up my sleeve face it I won so please just leave Tesla Man: I'm here to spill the blood of what appears to be a dragon You're battling I.R.L. so try to pick up the slacken He's DB-23 so let's wait and see how this Banshee rapper tries to beat this MC Took him that long to write a rap, so i've already won So go ahead and add my name with NightHawk and Loygson This'll be your last battle so your about to be played Like a Banjo. So Wolf better bring the First-Aid Dragon: don't need Wolf I have my partner Four4 I ripped your "Face Off", arms,legs, and more I'm The Deadliest Warrior and King Of The Nerds Tesla your rap is just a random mix of words Nice Name PSYCH Edison to me is way better Also A Skyfall of rain and more coming at this weather You may be Chairman but I will be the headman here Your just a Phantom waiting to be stabbed by a spear I been in plays as roses fall to me for you curtains close Sorry but it's the Destination Truth so wipe your face with a hose Tesla Man: You try to be the King of the Nerds, but all you are is a subject You were the first to challenge me and it'll be something to regret He wants to be my Edison but his History's inaccurate Tesla beat Thomas-E so go ahead and ask your grandparent You're yet to win a battle so whoever said you'd win here? Your second to Devilishmind on the troll of the year You wanna make a part 2? Well go ahead and have at it I'll still go ahead and win again against this Rap Battle Addict So I'm beating this 10 year old as he plays with his Kazooie I am the dark knight and I've slain this dragon in a doozy You wanna flip a coin kid when you cheat anyways This is a Devilish story ending and it'll end like Mis Les Dragonsblood: 15 SON, so prepare for the streets For I'm driving soon to run over your feet Your Raps full of grease and so are your comics I'm both Banjo, Mario, Cheif, Pac-Man, and Sonic For There's No Stranger to love cause you have hate from a hawk long ago but I fought him and your'e next mate I'm Avatar The Last Airbender the show and your the movie kill you with a AK-47 taped to a chainsaw and say groovy You were adopted by the dragon I was born into it Call your friend BTTF cause you need a first aid kit You have a Batman ERB that you never completed As this battle rages on and i'm yet still competin I wreck your Gotham and make it a Spiral Mountain You shall lose on Screwattack like a hammer to a fountain You may have kicked a ball you can't hurt me at this rap and No I'm not acting like that old Captain Planet Crap. Tesla Man: You know all the crap you posted does not apply to me Copying Rhymes here you just burned yourself 3rd degree Please explain how that Chainsaw-Ak would be useful You can't pull the trigger or kill me to be truthful I wont even try to dis you, because that'd be insult to injury Try to type a bit faster next time and do it in a hurry The whole chat agrees that you lost, not only just you You've just suffered your 7th loss so there's not more to do 'cept curse this Dragon and his edit count back down to hell and see where he ends up 'cause it seems only time will tell You think Avatar: Last Airbender was good? what are you smoking? Your sense of good from bad appears to be thought provoking It's time for closing statements, or in your case, a goodbye Next time when you rap battle, i suggest that you try Who Won? Dragonsblood23 Tesla Man Category:Blog posts